Stuck in a bad
by assmonkey11
Summary: Harley is. Having a really bad day what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Harley is 12 in this story

Harley has just woke up at 630 a.m. for school she gets dressed and heads downstairs for pancakes only to find out they are all gone and she is stuck with bran flakes. Then hopping in the car to go to school only to sit in gum. Just getting to first class skipping to 3rd hour she felt the bran flakes coming and the teacher won't let her go to the bathroom she ended up pooping herself as soon as the bell rings she runs to the bathroom taking of her panties and throwing them away going on to right before 7 hour with a short skit on beast saw her ass under it and drug her into the boys bathroom all Harley could say what the hell beast I saw you have no panties on Harley turning red so she says beast says do want I say or I'll tell the teacher and then your be suspended Then when mom and dad find out your be in so much trouble find she says what do you want beast then pulls down his pants and underwear and says blow me fine with a mad look on her face she starts to suck his 8 inces going deep and fast hopping to make it fast she was right it didn't take long Just before he cums he pulls out and blows it on her shirt really beast yeah he smiles at least it's over he then says o not yet he then tells her to hope on the sink and pull her skit up and pull her shirt up over her a cup tits and undo her bra she does so as beast starts to fuck his sister going faster beast just watching her boobs flop up and down just then the principal walks in and they have to run to the toilet and beast sits down and tells Harley to start riding him she does so she starts to moan beast has to cover her mouth just as the principal leaves beast gets up and pushes Harley over So her hands are on the seat beast starts to ram her as hard as he can slapping her ass as Harley grabs her tits and moans YES LITTLE BROTHER FUCK ME! He then cums in her pulling out cum still Cumming out he gets it on her ass her back and in her hair Woow beast that was amazing you better clean up now just then the bell rings and beast pulls his pants up and says see you at home sis.

Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

This is a little more dirty just fyi

So Harley got cleaned up and went home when she got there her mom and dad said Harley we are going to geogies game you can either stay here and watch lewie or come with us fine she says I'll watch lewie

As they watched everyone else get ready and leave Harley told lewie she was going to take a shower she went upstairs into the bathroom still not wearing any panties she takes off her shirt her bra size b 16 then sides her small skirt down her tan shaved legs and then turns the water on and gets in she can't stop thinking about what happened

Today with beast she loved it she starts to rub the soap all over her body she can't stop herself anymore and starts to finger herself just then lewie knocked and came in Harley was so into it she didn't hear or see him come in he watches Harley then he decides why not get in and fuck her he gets undressed and then sneaks in Harley still has no idea he then puts some soap on his 10 inch dick

Getting it all nice and lubed up he then waits for Harley to bend over he then slowly sticks it in her ass Harley looks around to see what's going on LEWIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING he says well I could hear you form downstairs so I came to check on you and saw you doing this he sides his dick in more Harley can't even feel it it is now all the way in before she notices lewie pull it out

He says no then starts to fuck her she was helpless she starts to enjoy it telling him to fuck her harder he starts to ram her ass giving her all he's got she's holding herself up by the wall he then learns over her and grabs her b 16 tits holding on for deal life then let's go and double times her ass he starts to smack and grab her ass

She just loves it lewie then tells her to get on her back they have to step out of the shower and go on the bathroom floor he starts to pound away Harley is just having ogasm after orgasm lewie then cums in her he pulls out still Cumming and cums all over her he cums on her pussy her belly her tits her face her hair

Holy shit lewie where'd you learn to do that as he gets dressed and she gets back into the shower.

continue or not?


	3. Chapter 3

So the family has just got home and it is about 9 p.m. so how was it mom asked it was good Harley said what did you two do just play games ok mom says you should go to bad ok mom Harley said as she turns away to go upstairs her mom hits her on the butt she kinda liked it she went to sleep later at 11 p.m. she is waking up by Ethan Harley Harley what she says meet me in the car in 2

Mins ok she says so she goes and meets Ethan what did you want as she gets in he shows her his phone and it had a video of her and lewie having sex in the bathroom as her eyes great wide give me that as she trys to grab it Ethan pulls it away Oooo no sis I want some of what I saw in the video or everyone sees this FINE!

Ethan smiles and pulls out his 9 inch dick and Harley starts to jack him off spinning on it going faster until Ethan gets sick of it and grabs the back of her head and makes her blow him taking all 9 inches in her mouth going deepthroat until he blows in her holding her there making her take it all drink it all she takes it all then he lets her up

Good it's over she trys to leave Ethan grabs her where are you going Harley says I thought it was over Ethan says how can it be over when you got an ass like that and your pussy is soaking wet look as she looks down she sees a big wet spot on her pjs she trys to cover it up he then pulls them off with her panties and filps her on her belly and smacks her ass until it's red

As she loves it as he puts his dick in her ass as she takes in all 9 inches he then grabs her legs to force all 9 inches in as hard as he can in her tight asshole Harley is loving it moaning his name OOO ETHAN GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT HE SAYS IM GOING TO destroy YOU'RE ASS AS HE SAYS HARLEY IM CUMMING FUCK ME ETHAN he cums in her ass

Takes it out Harley says o my gosh Ethan I fucking love that he says well we got one more hole to plug she didn't need anything else she jumped on Ethan in reverse cowgirl and side's his dick in as she is jumping up and down Ethan grabs her shirt and robe and rips it off next is her b 16 size bra

As it is ripped off. All her clothes are ripped he grabs them leaving a red hand plant he then spins her around he is watching her tits bounce all around grabbing her tight and ram page her pussy hitting it fast and hard Harley then says FUCK ETHAN I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE he then puts her on her side lefing her leg up

Just fucking her pussy ooo HARLEY IM CUMMING YES CUM ETHAN CUM he pulls out and cums on her hair face tits belly pussy ass and back fuck Ethan I'm going to pass out she does and ethan doesn't know what to do.

Two ways this can go Ethan can just leave or he can pick her up and bring her to her bed which one should I do


	4. Chapter 4

After Ethan got done fucking Harley he picks her up and brings her to her room and lays her down on her bed then leaves it is now 10 a.m. and Tom is going to wake up the kids Harley is last it's just him and her he sees she is naked and covered in gum

He then yells her name she wakes up and sees him looking at her and then looks at herself and trys to cover up dad I can explain tom then says how I can't he then picks her up and bends her over her bed then he starts to smack her ass daddy stop he continues watchs her ass turn

From white to pick to red all he could hear was her ass getting smacked and Harley screaming in pain you are to young for sex you are only 11 please stop I won't do it again daddy Harley says tom then stops and says go take a shower and get cleaned up but your punishment isn't over

Ok daddy she does as she is told half way through her shower she gets water in her eyes and as she's cleaning it she feels something go into her pussy she looks back and it's tom daddy no quite this is the rest off your punishment he pushes his hole 8 inches into her and starts smacking her still red ass pushing her forward so she is

Banding over and starts to ram the shit out of her tight tiny pussy Harley then says daddy I can't take it anymore tom pulls out but it's not over and rams her ass she looks back at him confused you can't do this she says tom then says I can and I am by the time he's done Harleys in so much pain tom then

Turns her around looking at her small 11 a cup tits and makes her get on her knees and open her mouth he slowly puts it in then starts to face fuck her rampage her face he couldn't hold it anymore and cums in her mouth and makes her swolle it then let's her go your punishment is over now ok daddy as Harley says getting up and turning around to finish her shower tom smacks

Her small tight ass one more time.

Continue or not

...

Alternate story

So it is now 11 a.m. and Rachel ask if she can take the car her mom says ok she grabs the keys and goes to get in the car she finds Harley in the back seat WHAT THE FUCK HARLEY Harley then wakes up sees she's in the back seat of the car naked and covered in cum as she trys to get dressed Rachel takes a pic of

Harleys naked cum covered body Harley now dressed tells Rachel to delete it not until you do something for me Harley then says what Rachel says your see then starts the car and drives behind a store and turns it off now what Harley says back sit now Rachel says they both get in the back

Now what Rachel gets undressed you are going to make me cum what no way says Harley or the picture goes online and I show mom and dad now what will it be fine Harley says but you have to delete that picture as soon as we are done deal deal Rachel says now get to work and grabs Harleys face and shoves it into her

16 b cups boobs as Harley starts to suck and lick her nipples grabbing the other one she moves down to her pussy Rachel says let me see them boobs Harley takes off her shirt and 11 a cup bra then Harley goes back to eating Rachel out a little bit after all Harley could hear was

FUCK HARLEY WHERE'D YOU LEANED TO DO THIS O MY GOSH DON'T YOU DARE STOP Rachel then cums Harley says good it's over now delete it not yet Rachel says what do you mean Harley says that was the deal Rachel says I want one more thing as she pushes Harley on her back and rips off her pj pants and panties

And starts to scissor her after a little while you hear them both say OOOOO FUCK ME RACHEL FUCK ME HARLEY as then grab each other tit IM CUMMING HARLEY SAYS ME TO RACHEL SAYS just then they both cum on each other leg they lay there Harley says now delete it ok ok Rachel says but we gotta do this

Again sometime Harley agrees.

Should I continue and how would love to hear some ideas on both story


	5. Chapter 5

It is now after the shower with her dad and Harley is in her room getting dressed all of a Sonnen Daphne comes in as Harley is just in here bra and thong and Daphne says Harley I know what happen in the shower and I want something to keep quiet Harley says what do you mean

Daphne says dad was putting something in you and your moaning ok ok Harley says what do you want Daphne says meet me in the attic when you get dressed fine Harley says she gets dressed and goes to the attic btw Harley is 14 and Daphne is 9 as Harley comes up stairs she asked ok Daphne what do you want she finds

Daphne just sitting on the ground naked come here Harley she does so now get down to my pussy and eat it what no do it or I show the hole school the pictures of you and dad fine she gets down and starts to eats her youngest sister pussy Daphne soon grabs Harleys head and pushes her in deeper Oooo yes that's it just a little more Daphne says just then she cums on Harleys face

Is that it as Harley is waping her face off nope Daphne says she gets up walks over to behind Harley and pulls down her pants and moves her thong to the side and starts to fuck her in Harley ass with her 6 inch it's not small but it's not big either but it's big enough to hurt Harley is telling her to stop Daphne just smells and grabs Harleys shods

And starts to pull herself deeper as all 6 inches are going in to Harleys small tight ass ass Harley is in so much pain begging Daphne to stop just then Daphne cums in Harleys ass as she pulls out she's watch's her cum come out of her sister she then smacks Harleys ass hard it leaves a red hand pint

She then turns Harley over on her back No more Harley is begging Daphne just focus her dick into Harleys wet pussy Oooo Harley you must have liked it your wet she then rips Harleys shirt off and her bra showing her 11 a cup tits Daphne is grabbing them as she rams Harley with everything she's got

30 Mins goes by Daphne Finley cums as she cums in her pussy she pulls out and cums lens on her head just then Harley passes out when she comes to she's all alone with cum still on her face her shirt ripped and her pants and thong pulled off and cum still coming out of her ass and pussy .

To be continued?

Any ideas let me know


	6. Chapter 6

Harley had just sneak into her room from the attic still with cum on her as she grabs a towel to wipe it off as she is getting dressed she walks downstairs and went to the kitchen just then beast and lewie walk in Harley says ooo hey guys what are you up to the boys say we need to show you something as lewie shows Harley the rec of her and Daphne

Harley yells nooo and trys to grab it lewie pulls it away what do you to want we want round two what I'm not going to not again either that or we show mom and dad and the school fine I guess I have no choice she gets down on her knees and the twins undo there pants and pull them down with there underwear

As two 6 inch dick pop out Harley starts to suck on lewie first then beast going back and forth then both at once going faster just the boys grab Harley head and face fuck there sister just Cumming in her mouth as they make her swollen it all then she gets up turns around and trys to walk away then the boys grab each side of her pants and rips them down with her panties

And push her over the table no not like this Harley says as beast holds her there as lewie begins to fuck her Harley then begins to moan just then beast rips her shirt off showing her a cups boobs lewie then pulls Harley on top of him in the chair and turns her around so they are face to face Harley now riding him as beast comes up

Behind her and shoves his dick in her tight ass all she could do is moan Oooo my gosh fuck me harder boys they start to ram her each one grab Harley tits beast starts to smack her ass yes Harley yells do it again he does so 5 mins have pass Oooo shit Harley yells I'm Cumming as she cums on lewie dick

Then the twins cum in her beast in her ass lewie in her pussy they pull out I can't believe you guys cum in me .

To be continued

So I can have them get cough or just go on with the day or have someone rec it all to use it against all of them or just one

Just let me know what you wanna see


	7. Chapter 7

It was later that night and Harley was in the shower just then Ethan comes in and could not believe his eyes as he is looking at Harley naked Harley hears a noise and looks at the door and screams Ethan what are you doing in here as she trys to cover up.

Ethan says I was going to take a shower then I saw you and couldn't help but watch Harley says well get out Ethan says no Harley says why not Ethan says I can't move can I join you Harley says fine but look the door he does so and he gets naked and gets in the shower and is watching Harley get nice and wet and all soaped up

He starts to get hard and it ends up hitting Harley in the ass Ethan Harley says do something about that he says you have to I can't she says fine and she gets on her knees and grabs his 9 inchs and starts sucking it it wasn't long until he cum down her throat. Wth Ethan why'd you do that

I couldn't help it Harley says well at least it's over Ethan says it doesn't look like it your all wet she learns against the wall and tells him to have at it he goes over and insides his 9 inch in her tight pussy he starts to speed up hitting it harder each time Oooo MY GOSH ETHAN

KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THAT Ethan then pulls out and blends her over and starts to ram her ass o.o Ethan I don't usually do this but it feels amazing he pulls out and rams her pussy just as he smacks her ass he cums in her pulls out Harley says did you just cum in me

Ethan get out he leaves Harley goes back to her shower with cum dripping out of her pussy.

Should I continue if so how?


	8. Chapter 8

So it was just after the shower and Harley can't stop thinking about Ethan Cumming in her she both loved it and hates it she then opens the door to go to her room she then sees Daphne with her dad's old phone and Daphne says Harley I wanna try that

Try what what you and Ethan just did I don't know what you mean knock it off I rec it all and shows her Harley then pulls Daphne to her room fine then you delete that ok Daphne says Harley then tells Daphne to get naked she does so now get on the bed and spend your legs

Daphne jumps up and opens them Harley gets on her knees and starts to rub Daphne pussy getting her wet then starts to eat her out licking the lips dipping in and out Then going all in as Daphne moans she grabs Harleys head and pushes her in deep just then beast opens the door and sees this and gets an idea

He goes over behind Harley and starts to ram her ass and spanking her she looks back and says Wtf beast then changes her mind keep going it feels good just then Daphne cums and Harley lays on her back beast fuck my pussy now Daphne shit on my face and ride me

They both do beast is ramming her pussy while grabbing her tits as Daphne rides her face hard and face Daphne just cums on Harleys face and beast just cums in her pussy now Daphne go and lick that cum out of me as Harley pushes it out Daphne gets every drop now that was great they all say.

More or not


	9. Chapter 9

Need some new ideas


	10. Chapter 10

It wasnow the next day from that three some Harley just had with Daphne and beast with cum still dripping out of her pussy she wakes up and goes take a shower and gets dressed then goes down for breakfast and then sees lewie upset going out to the tree house so Harley goes out there

And says hey what's wrong bro lewie says everyone else is having sex in this family but me well Harley says do you really want to yes lewie says ok Harley says you can have it with me now get undressed lewie does so takes off his shirt pants and underwear now he is butt ass naked watching Harley slowly undressed she takes off her shirt and b cups bra as her brown tits come out

Lewie grabs them and sucks on them making Harley wet and him hard then he does straight for her pants ripping them down and off to see her wearing a thong he then pulls it back and let's it snap Harleys ass she says Oooo I like it rough lewie just smiles and pulls the thong down her long brown legs and off

Next he digges into her pussy licking it deep and fast rubbing her clit making her cum in secs she tells him to keep going as she gets into 69 and sucks his dick deep and fast and lewie start to suck and lick her pussy it doesn't take long for them to both cum in each other mouth Harley gets into cowgirl and starts to ride the dick bouncing up and down

Tits bouncing in the air as he grabs them and squeeze them hard he picks her up and puts her up against the wall and starts to ram in to her ooo lewie where did you learn to fuck like this as she moans he just keeps fucking and puts her in doggie and start to jam his dick in Harleys ass ooo lewie Harley says

I've never down that he just ignores her and keeps fucking her tight asshole and smacking her ass until it goes from Brown to red then just before he cums he pulls out and put her into masonary position and her legs behind her head and grabs her tits and just as Harley says you can't cum in me lewie let's a big load

Blow into her wet small pussy and pulls out and as the cum pulls out of her she slaps lewie and runs into the house naked grabbing her clothes on the way lewie just saying Woow that was amazing.

This might be the end I don't know for sure


	11. Chapter 11

Need some ideas not gay


End file.
